Good on You
by Sadainea
Summary: Ron does something really stupid and the last person anyone expects shows up to comfort her.


A/N – Annnd this is the one that I wrote on our way south from southern Oregon on my trip to see Ma.

-O-O-

A resounding slap echoed through the Ministry ballroom. Hermione Granger had just slapped Ronald Weasley hard enough to send him reeling backwards into Harry Potter, who stuck his arm out to stabilize his friend.

"I told you she wasn't interested, Mate. Why did you have to go and do a stupid thing like that?" he asked the redhead.

Hermione was so angry she couldn't formulate words. One hand was pressed over her mouth the other was curled into a fist at her side. She wanted so badly to run to her lover, knowing she had the words to make it better, but they had agreed that their relationship should stay private months ago, at least until the school and the ministry were reopened. Which is what they were celebrating tonight, but they hadn't gotten the opportunity to discuss going public before they had to be at this party.

Tears welled in her eyes as she lowered her hand, looked Ronald in the eyes and stormed out. Never in her life had she been so angry, even when she had punched Draco Malfoy. She stalked through the large double doors that led out into the Ministry Gardens feeling every pair of eyes in the room on her back.

Minerva watched Hermione move quickly through the room to the doors. She had witnessed the exchange, from her embrace with Harry, to her move to hug Ronald, when he had kissed her. It had taken less than a second for Hermione to react and strike him across the cheek. She watched as Hermione fought to get her emotions under control and when she realized she was failing, watched her leave.

The two of them had yet to discuss divulging their relationship to the world. Though she was ready to shout from the roof of her prestigious school that Hermione Granger belonged to her, would Hermione accept it? She wouldn't do anything to put her relationship with the younger woman in jeopardy.

Draco Malfoy watched the muggleborn witch leave the ballroom into the garden. He glanced around and realized that no one was following her. Potter was too busy berating Weasley and McGonagall looked like she truly wanted too, but was conflicted. With a glance at his mother, who nodded, he walked out after her.

He found her seated on a bench next to a beautiful rose bush with tears streaming down her face. Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket, he offered it to her. "Here," he whispered.

"What are you doing out here?" Hermione demanded, accepting the small piece of cloth, and dabbed beneath her eyes.

"You know as well as I do that my father is a prick who taught me a lot of things that I am quickly discovering were wrong. As true as that is, I know that when my mother tells that a lady should never have to cry alone, I should listen and learn it well." Draco sat next to her on the bench.

"Please tell me that you didn't come out here to comfort me so that you could flirt as well?" Hermione pleaded. Her hand hurt and she was tired. She didn't feel like hitting anyone else.

Draco laughed. "After your most spectacular denial of Weasley, I'd rather keep my nose in one piece this time." He smiled at her. "I've been telling you and Potter for years that he is a prat."

Hermione laughed too. "So are you, Draco. But it had nothing to do with Ron. I'm seeing someone already."

"That's fine, Granger. I promise I didn't come out here to flirt. After what Weasley did though, I'd like to bash his face in for you. Another lesson of my mother's, you never lay your hands on a lady without her permission." He nudged her with his shoulder. "Much as I hate to admit it, you grew into quite the lady, Granger."

"Thanks, Draco. Call me Hermione, please." She offered him his handkerchief back.

"Keep it." He said. "And as for calling you by your name, not a chance, Granger. Though," he reached behind her and, using a little wandless magic, clipped a barely blooming rose from the bush. "Have a good evening, Flower." He handed her the clipping, bowed and started to walk away, but turned and looked back to say, "I really wouldn't worry about me flirting though, I think my future husband would disapprove." And he was gone.

Hermione laughed and sniffed the flower in her hand. "You can come out now, Tabby."

Minerva sat on the bench next to her young lover. She leaned over and nuzzled her face into the curve of Hermione's neck. "I am sorry, Darling. I should have followed you sooner."

"I don't blame you. We haven't discussed going public yet, and as much as I would like to snog senseless in the middle of the dance floor, if you aren't ready for that I can't wait." Hermione leaned her cheek over onto Minerva's hair. She was startled when her lover stood abruptly.

Minerva offered her hand to the younger woman and dragged her back into the ballroom and onto the dance floor, just as the band struck up a waltz. Taking her in her arms was the best feeling in the world to the older of the two. One she would never let go of.

Hermione was surprised by the possessiveness of Minerva's hold on her. Surprised but more than slightly comforted. She stepped closer and tucked her flower into her hair and Draco's handkerchief into the sleeve of her ruby colored gown. The two witches eyes locked with each other's and the rest of the world dropped away. They spun and twirled on the dance floor and Hermione was reminded of the scene in Disney's Sleeping Beauty where Aurora and Phillip and dancing and the room turned to clouds. She and her lover were to only two people left in the whole room.

Minerva led with power and confidence. Hermione followed with grace and poise. The two had everyone in the room watching, but they never looked anywhere but at each other.

As the music drew to a close, Minerva pulled Hermione closer and whispered, "shall we shock them all, love?" Her voice was a low purr that set the brunette's body aflame with immediate desire. Hermione nodded.

Minerva slanted her lips against the ruby ones only inches from hers. She heard a collective gasp go up from the onlookers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped both arms around Hermione's waist.

Both of the young woman's hands went up around Minerva's neck. She was swept up by the overwhelming joy at being able to hold the hold the older woman close now. Her nails, painted black to match Hermione's dress, ran through the hair at the nape of her neck.

Minerva's nails, painted red to match Hermione's dress, dug into the fabric at the small of the young woman's back. Suddenly the older woman wrapped both arms all the way around Hermione's waist and, grinning into the kiss, lifted her over and spun her around.

The younger witch broke the kiss and threw her head back, laughing and happier than she could ever remember being. The entire wizarding world knew that they belonged to each other and neither cared. Chocolate met emerald with a Cheshire cat grin. Then a loud crack echoed through the room and both were gone.

Draco smiled when they were gone. He felt 2 strong arms circle his waist and he leaned back into the chest of Neville Longbottom. "Good on you, Flower. Good on you."


End file.
